


I'll breathe in the air, I'll fight the sun

by treesramblings



Series: tree’s anti-soulmate kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: “You’re quite pretty when you can’t breathe,” the Winter Soldier says.Tony feels the world shift on its axis.No. Not—“Please,” he whimpers. “Please, no.”ORBucky likes to choke Tony. Tony likes to be choked.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: tree’s anti-soulmate kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958839
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169
Collections: Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020





	I'll breathe in the air, I'll fight the sun

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [my bff temp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarxl180) for helping me beta this x all remaining mistakes are my own!
> 
> basically PWP.
> 
>  **WARNING** : this is _consensual non-con_. it's written as if it's completely non-con but it is a sexual fantasy. please read the tags! if you think I missed one, let me know!!
> 
> title is from Nikka Ursula (n.t.)
> 
> with that, I ask you to enjoy the story!!

“JARVIS, come on, give me something. What am I working with here?”

“It seems, sir,” JARVIS responds, “that a localized virus has shorted out the weapons system and thrusters. All combative capabilities are offline. Estimated reboot time is unknown.”

“Fuck,” Tony curses, looking around at the snow covered mountain around him. The Avengers had been tracking the Winter Soldier for months now, and Tony had finally found a lead to a remote HYDRA base in Alaska. He had shot ahead of the rest of the team, hoping to stall the Soldier enough until they could arrive, and had entered the safehouse guns blazing. As it turns out, the Winter Soldier is always prepared for an attack.

A sudden movement to the side is all the warning Tony gets before he’s being propelled back into a snowdrift, crashing through and landing against a tree. He gasps outs, his breath knocked out of him, and struggles to stand up. His back is on _fire_.

Before he can move, he’s being straddled by his attacker, a metal hand wrapping around his throat. It isn’t a tight enough grip to crush the armor around his throat, but Tony clutches at the arm anyway, struggling in panic.

“Stop struggling,” the Winter Soldier growls out, the mask covering his face but eyes exposed, storm grey and storm blue colliding in a hurricane of emotions. Tony reaches out to push him off, but a device is in the Soldier’s hand and is being pressed to Tony’s arm, a surge crackling out from it and shorting out the suit, locking Tony inside. Tony groans, unable to move his body, but struggles in the minimal space he has anyway, not willing to give in. He’s not going to give in like this. Not in his suit. He won’t let it be his coffin.

He can’t see anything at all, the sealing of the suit around his body too tight to allow light in, but Tony can feel himself being dragged through the snow.

“JARVIS, buddy, come on, I need you,” he whispers, looking for anything to help him. Why hasn’t he made a way to get out of the suit if he got trapped in it yet? Why hasn’t he planned for this?

There’s a _thunk_ and Tony can feel the suit being dropped onto a different surface, probably concrete, and he psyches himself up for a good old fashioned fistfight. He doubts he’ll be able to overtake the Winter Soldier, but like _hell_ is Tony Stark going to go down without fighting.

“Okay, you got this, just channel your inner Rhodey—” He pep talks himself, breathing in, and then when the suit unlatches, he lunges forward, swinging and catching the Soldier by the ear, scrambling off to the side and instantly taking in the room around him, lunging for a gun sitting on the table.

He doesn’t even make it a fourth of the way there before he’s tackled, falling to the ground with the Winter Soldier covering his back.

“ _Stop struggling_ ,” the Soldier commands again, and grabs Tony’s wrists and brings them to his back, holding them together in his metal hand. Tony yells in frustration, trying to kick the Soldier off, but doesn’t even hit as much as a shoelace before his legs are boxed in between the Soldier’s.

“ _Fuck_ you, buddy,” Tony spits.

A sudden displacement of air next to his head brings about a burst of stars. He’s unconscious before his head even hits the ground.

* * *

Tony comes to with a groan, his head throbbing and eyes blurring when he manages to open them. He’s lying on something soft, and a quick shuffle confirms it’s a mattress and that he’s tied down to it; his hands are bound together at the top of the mattress and his legs are spread, tied to the ends of the footboard. The ceiling above him is stone and the walls are windowless; he must be somewhere underground, most likely in the bunker safehouse he first found the Winter Soldier in. He tugs on his bindings again, and while they’re flush with his skin, they’re soft, almost as if they were designed not to hurt. It’s so counterpoint to everything Tony knows about the Winter Soldier that it makes him pause and stare at them.

He could maybe get out of the handcuffs, but there’s no way to get out of the ankle cuffs. Tony looks around to see if he can’t find a way to escape, but the room is empty except for the bed and a toilet.

The door opens then and the Winter Soldier comes in, his face mask removed but weapons still firmly placed on his body. Tony glares at him.

Why did he try to help out Steve again? This is his best friend, not Tony’s. Tony should have waited for Steve to show up and sent him in first. Maybe then Tony wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Доброе утро, Iron Man,” the Soldier greets, his eyes boring into Tony’s. “I hope you are comfortable. I have already contacted my handlers; they will be arriving tomorrow. You may rest until then here.”

“That’s it? Nothing else you have to say? Just _wham, bam, thank you, ma’am_ , time to turn you over to HYDRA?” Tony scoffs, looking for a rise. “You’re such a good soldier, aren’t you? If this is how you acted under Steve, it’s no wonder that he—”

A slam of the wall next to the bed resounds and Tony jerks, freezing at the sign of anger, and watches the emotions play across the Soldier’s face. His eyes are creased with pain and Tony can almost hear the thoughts running through his mind.

“You don’t know anything about me, Iron Man,” the Soldier says, his eyes pure ice as they make contact with Tony’s. Tony’s breath catches in his throat and he can’t make himself look away, trapped in that overwhelming gaze. He shifts as much as the restraints allow him, and the Soldier’s glare focuses on the cuffs.

The air is fraught with tension between them. Tony feels like a deer caught in headlights, unable to look away from the predator that’s captured him. The Soldier’s metal arm hisses as he rotates it almost absently and Tony’s eyes are drawn to it. It’s honestly a beautiful piece of machinery, decades ahead of its time, and Tony wants to get his hands on it. He knows, realistically, the Soldier won’t be allowed to keep it once he’s captured by the Avengers, but nonetheless Tony wants to see how far it can be pushed.

“You know, Tony Stark,” the Winter Soldier says, his voice deceptively soft, “I’ve been assigned to catch you for a while now, and here you are, presenting yourself to me not unlike a gift. HYDRA will benefit from having your expertise and intellect at their disposal. You might even be allowed to work on my arm; I can see how you’re eyeing it, even now.”

Tony flinches at that, drawing his eyes away and grinding his teeth together. “I won’t do _anything_ for HYDRA, Manchurian Candidate. The Avengers—Earth’s Mightiest Heroes—that’s the name of the team I’m on, in case you forgot. Not that you know anything about teams, I see, since you’re stuck in this base in the middle of bumfuck, Alaska, all alone.” He chuckles mirthlessly, meeting the Soldier’s gaze, and bares his teeth. “Well, they’re on their way here for you. And don’t think for a second that since you got lucky enough to catch me you’ll have that same luck with the rest of us.”

The Soldier’s mouth curls up at the edges. He pulls a small device out from his pocket, keeping his gaze steady with Tony’s, and then presses a button. It crackles for half a second before the quality vastly increases, and his heart jackrabbits in his chest. 

_“Hey, Capsicle, turns out it was a bust. The base is empty. I’ll head back to the tower soon; you can turn around and head home. We’ll keep looking.”_

Tony’s vision blurs at the edges. The Soldier’s expression is almost gleeful at seeing Tony’s reaction to the fake recording of his own voice.

“No one will be coming for you, Iron Man,” he says. “It’s just you and me until tomorrow when my handlers arrive. You will help usher HYDRA into a new dawn.”

“I won’t allow myself to stay captive long enough for that,” Tony says, his voice wavering. “I kinda have a track record for escaping captivity, if you didn’t know about that. Must’ve been on ice at that point; a good excuse as any—”

His feeble attempts at sarcasm are choked out of him as the Soldier leans over him, his metal hand around Tony’s throat, long hair falling around the Soldier’s face and tickling Tony’s cheeks. Tony gasps in air as best he can, the pressure against his neck increasing with each passing moment. He struggles, trying in vain to get the Soldier off of him, but only ends up tightening the hold on him even more. Just as his vision begins to grow black at the edges, the Soldier retreats, and Tony eagerly gasps, coughing and futility trying to calm the racing of his heart.

The Soldier shifts and his hip brushes against Tony’s. The movement is just enough to jostle his cock and Tony flushes in shame and embarrassment when he realizes he’s straining against his jeans. When he manages to catch his breath completely, he glares at the Soldier, and startles.

The Soldier’s eyes are blown wide open, dark and demanding and full of _want_. His chest is visibly rising and falling, a complete contrast from his previously assassin-still posture, and his hands are clenching at his sides.

“Wh—” Tony coughs, trying to get the words out from his abused throat, but the Soldier hums, placing a knee on the bed and his flesh hand near Tony’s head. His gaze traverses Tony’s body, stopping for just a second on his crotch before coming back up to his throat. Tony rasps out a snarl, his heart rate exponentially increasing as fear consumes his senses. “What are you doing?”

The air between them is charged and the Soldier bends down further, his eyelashes thick and long, gaze riveted to Tony’s throat.

“You’re quite pretty when you can’t breathe,” the Winter Soldier says.

Tony feels the world shift on its axis.

No. Not—

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please, no.”

The Soldier lazily trails his eyes up to Tony’s face, meeting his shocked expression, and stops, waiting for something, waiting for Tony to say something, but for once Tony is _speechless _, he doesn’t know what to say to get himself out of this—__

____

“If you didn’t want it, Iron Man,” the Soldier drolls, “I doubt this would be happening.” He reaches down and grasps Tony’s cock through his jeans. Tony keens and tries to shy away, unwilling to allow himself to acknowledge the way his body is responding.

__

“Hmm. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to have alone time with a captive, since you Avengers brought HYDRA out into the light…” A mean smile crosses the Soldier’s face. “And we have all day and all night alone.”

__

“No—That’s—What will Steve say, when he finds out?” Tony tries. “You’re Bucky Barnes. You’re not—You’re not actually HYDRA. You’re not a bad person. You’re a victim.”

__

The Winter Soldier chuckles mirthlessly. “No, I don’t think I’m going to let you get away to tell him, Iron Man,” he smirks. “And I may not be a bad person—but after everything I’ve done? After all the missions I’ve been on and the people I’ve killed? I don’t think I’m a good person, either. Don’t I deserve something good?”

__

“We can get you something good, Bucky,” Tony protests. His hands are clammy. “I’m a billionaire, in case you haven’t heard. I won’t let you be punished for what HYDRA has forced you to do. Whatever you want, whatever you think will make you happy, I can make it happen.”

__

“But what if what I want is _you_ , Iron Man?” the Solider grins. “You are a rather handsome man, after all, and you’ve been tempting me since you barged in and started attacking me. Violence gets me going.”

__

“We can—” Tony gulps in a lungful of air, his eyes darting side to side. “If you come back with me, come to the tower, we can—”

__

“No.” The Soldier dismisses the idea before it’s even finished. “We’re going to stay right here. Just you and me.”

__

He leans down and catches Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss, his tooth catching on Tony’s lip and drawing blood. Tony thrashes against him, trying to get away, and the Soldier simply moves his hands to either side of Tony’s hips and holds him still, crawling over Tony’s body and straddling his waist.

__

He continues on for a while, and slowly Tony feels his body adapting to the new sensations, relaxing against the Soldier’s hold on him, arching up to press their hips together.

__

_No_ , his brain screams, but his body ignores the command, and Tony compromises the dueling wants by breaking the kiss. The Soldier just moves down to biting at Tony’s neck, his teeth sharp against Tony’s skin, and Tony almost sobs at the rough handling.

__

“I’m going to kill you for this,” Tony gasps.

__

“You can try,” he responds, mouthing at the rapidly forming bruise on Tony’s neck. “Might be fun to watch.”

__

He sits up then, greedy gaze intent on Tony’s face, and a feral grin splits his lips.

__

It’s so unfair how handsome the Soldier is. Even when he’s doing this to Tony, his eyes are still riveting, capturing Tony’s attention flawlessly, and his jaw is strong and sure covered in a smattering of stubble. Evil should be ugly, shouldn’t it? J. R. R. Tolkien taught Tony that as a child, after all.

__

“HYDRA used to tell me, Tony Stark,” the Soldier purrs, his hands lifting Tony’s shirt, “that Howard would go on tangents for days about the time he fought in the war alongside Captain America and Bucky Barnes.” Tony’s stomach clenches as the fingertips trailing over his sides tickle him. The Soldier’s thumbs reach out when they reach his chest and flick just once over his nipples, and Tony bites his lip, hard, reopening the split and tasting blood anew. “Surely he told you as well. You must’ve idolized the Captain and me.”

__

“Whatever I did as a child has no bearing on today, Soldier,” Tony spits. The Soldier hums in response, lifting the shirt over Tony’s head and leaving it to rest at his wrists.

__

“I can’t imagine you’re very keen on hurting me because of that, though.” His grin widens again. “Especially since you seem to think you’ll be rescued and can _rehabilitate_ me.”

__

A ball of dread begins to form in Tony’s stomach.

__

“What are you planning?” Tony asks. “I won’t go easy on you just because of that. You’ll heal.”

__

The Soldier hums again. “Maybe. I’m willing to bet against that.”

__

With that, he climbs off of Tony, waiting until he looks up at the Soldier’s roguish grin, and then reaches for his belt.

__

Tony refuses to say anything, holding the Soldier’s gaze throughout, and only glances down once when the Soldier’s cock is freed.

__

“I’m going to choke you on my cock now, Iron Man,” he states. “And if you bite down, just know you’ll be hurting _Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s right hand man_ , a victim of HYDRA, and that my punishment will be swift and painful.”

__

Tony shudders.

__

The Soldier crawls onto the mattress, swinging a leg over Tony’s arms until his hips are almost flush with the crown of his head. The Soldier grabs Tony’s chin, and Tony puts up a token struggle before the ache on his jaw is too much and his mouth opens, and the Soldier pushes in.

__

A thing about Tony to know is that he _loves_ giving blowjobs. The feel of a heavy cock on his tongue is almost indescribable, and it’s so easy to send him into a daze as soon as he’s given something to suck. Tony’s exes had trained him with an almost Pavlovian response to fall into that willing daze just by a few, short thrusts into Tony’s mouth.

__

The Soldier does just that, slowly working his way down into Tony’s mouth, and when he hits the back of Tony’s throat he _doesn’t stop_ , just keeps going, and Tony’s head grows hazy at the feeling even despite the situation being what it is.

__

“God, Stark, your mouth is like _sin_ —” the Soldier groans. His hips rotate, the pattern lazy and slow, and Tony moans in the back of his throat. His hips thrust up into the air, seeking friction, and Tony curses the Soldier for not even unbuttoning his jeans. The Soldier laughs breathlessly and thrusts harder into Tony’s mouth, and Tony chokes, trying to cough and meeting obvious resistance, and his throat contracts around the cock inside it—

__

Tony’s airway is cut off. He can’t breathe.

__

“Look at you choking and gagging for me, Iron Man,” the Soldier purrs. “God, you’re beautiful like this, with my cock expanding your throat—”

__

His hand comes down suddenly on his skin, cradling the outline of his cock in Tony’s throat. He waits a moment longer and then pulls out, resting once again on Tony’s tongue, and Tony coughs harder as his abused airway protests the treatment.

__

“ _Please_ ,” Tony tries to say, but it comes out garbled and unintelligible, and the Soldier simply laughs at him.

__

“Deep breath, Tony,” the Soldier whispers, and then he’s pushing back in, his hand still bracketing Tony’s throat. Tony’s brain fuzzes just a bit, just enough for that coveted haze of calm to begin enveloping his senses, and Tony lets his throat relax as much as he can while his throat muscles spasm and flutter around the Soldier’s cock.

__

The Soldier’s breathing is harsh and rapid above him, his hand massaging Tony’s throat, occasionally running up to his lips and fingering the space between Tony’s lips and the Soldier’s prick, a shiver flowing down his body. The rough material of the Soldier’s combat pants press harder against Tony’s nose, and Tony lets himself float in his calm, focusing on the feeling of the Soldier above him and in him.

__

His lungs begin to burn after a while, and the haze begins to recede just enough for a trickle of panic to cause Tony to squirm on the bed. The Soldier hums, shifting his stance the tiniest bit, and black starts to form at the edges of Tony’s vision when he opens his eyes.

__

Tony squirms again, the burning increasing, and the Soldier hushes him, his tone almost absent, until Tony is struggling harder and harder to try and get a breath in.

__

“Okay, okay, god, you feel amazing when you can’t breathe—” The Soldier moves back, pulling out completely and squeezing the base of his cock, a hiss escaping him as he tries to stave off an orgasm.

__

Tony rapidly breathes in air, coughing once again, tears and snot falling down the sides of his face. The Soldier looks down at him and groans, tremors wracking his body. “Fuck, Tony, you’re so _sexy_ like this—I can’t—just let me—”

__

Tony doesn’t know how much time passes like that, of the Soldier’s cock resting inside his throat while Tony gags and chokes and cries before he pulls out and does it all over again, but Tony eventually gets to the point where he feels high as a kite, wanted and used and like just a thing for the Soldier’s—for _Bucky’s_ —pleasure.

__

“Okay, honey,” Bucky says, and his voice has devolved into a deep, soft rumble, tender and so unlike earlier, “I’m gonna choke you on my cock now, okay? I’m not gonna pull out. I want to see you pass out on me. Can you do that? Can I do that? Baby, let me choke you, _please_ —”

__

“Yes, yes, do it, Bucky, I want it—” Tony begs, his voice raspy and abused. Anything Bucky wants, Tony wants, and he wants to please Bucky, wants to give Bucky whatever he wants—

__

“Okay, baby,” he gasps, and Bucky slides back in, gentler despite the urgency flowing between the two of them. Tony does everything he can to make it last, keeping himself calm for as long as he can. When he feels that burning in his lungs again, he struggles, and he can vaguely hear Bucky babbling above him as his mind _hazes_ , his orgasm taking him over the edge just as he loses consciousness.

__

* * *

__

“Hey, doll,” Tony hears as soon as he wakes up. He opens his mouth to speak but is stopped with a gentle hand over his lips as Bucky shushes him. “Don’t talk just yet. Your throat is sore. Here, I’ve got an ice pack for you.”

__

Tony reaches out and accepts the cold pack, pressing it against his throat. He sits up and looks over at Bucky’s flushed face, smiling at the adoring expression aimed at him.

__

“I love you so much, Tony,” he whispers, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against Tony’s lips. “Thank you for letting me do this. I saw you came, too. Did you enjoy it?”

__

Tony nods, reaching for Bucky’s flesh hand and kissing his fingertips. Bucky blushes and averts his gaze, his smile big.

__

“Here, I have some Tylenol as well.” Bucky reaches to the side and gets two tablets and a small cup of water, carefully placing them at Tony’s lips. Tony’s throat burns as he swallows, but the cold water helps soothe, and he only winces a bit.

__

Tony snuggles up against Bucky’s side, his eyes closed, and lets Bucky take over with holding the cold pack to Tony’s throat. His other hand reaches into his pocket and grabs Tony’s phone, handing it over, and Tony pulls up JARVIS.

__

“Good evening, sirs,” JARVIS promptly says. “How was your evening?”

__

“Fantastic, J,” Bucky answers.

__

Tony types into the text box for a moment. He hits enter, and JARVIS says, “You broke the scene at the end, Bucky.”

__

Bucky blushes. “Yeah, I’m real sorry, doll. You just felt so _good_ , and you were lettin’ me do that to ya, and I got lost in the moment and forgot the scene.”

__

Tony rolls his eyes and kisses Bucky’s nose. “Well, just means we’ll have to do this again and again until you don’t forget it, Buckaroo,” JARVIS translates.

__

“Hmm, what a hardship,” Bucky jokes. His arm wraps tighter around Tony’s waist. “I’ll make you some soup here in a bit? Is there anything else ya want from me, doll?”

__

Tony smiles, leaning forward for another kiss. “Just this,” he whispers, his voice shredded. He doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes dilate the smallest bit, and Tony can’t help but chuckle, regretting it immediately as his throat roughly protests.

__

“Shh, I’m sorry, I just can’t help it,” Bucky says, his eyes worried, but Tony waves it off, looking up with a smirk as soon as he’s calmed down.

__

“Next time, darling,” JARVIS announces after Tony types it, and Bucky leans forward for another soft kiss, resting his forehead against Tony’s.

__

_Yeah_ , Tony thinks as he gazes into Bucky’s eyes. _This is worth everything._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Доброе утро — Good morning
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought of this. and subscribe to the collection for more kinktober goodness from me and some of my favorite fellow stony/stuckony/winteriron writers!!


End file.
